Internet data centers (IDC) are internet-based facilities for hosting and maintaining various data collecting, storing, processing and sending devices, which provides various internet services to the users. Generally, large-scale internet services may depend on one or more IDCs. Especially for some areas whose network environments are complex, an internet service should be deployed in several IDCs that are separately connected to different networks to provide the quickest access rate for the users. In addition, even in a same IDC, an internet service should be deployed in multiple servers to improve the load capacity.
In a known deployment process, a peer-to-peer manner is employed to send a file or other contents from a source terminal to all the target terminals, separately. When there are multiple target terminals, the content should be send many times, and thus the transmission rate is limited by the processing capacity and the network bandwidth of the source terminal.